


Murderous Intent

by nlmorgan89



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Pranks, Scared Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nlmorgan89/pseuds/nlmorgan89
Summary: Jeff is back from the Oort Cloud but something dark is looming on the horizon. A horror had descended on the island and no one is safe from it. Who will be the reason for it and what is the only thing that will keep them safe from the horror… READ ON TO FIND OUT! (Sorry nothing is better than reading an unknown ending.)
Kudos: 4





	Murderous Intent

“GORDON!!!” Scott roared; Jeff had been home for month after living in the Oort Cloud for 8 long years before Gordon, the eternal clown of the Tracy family, had started pulling pranks once again. Wondering what his second youngest son had done this time, he had heard Brains mumbling something about paint just moments ago, he moved back from his desk fearing what is was involving and walked to the sleep quarters, Scott was hammering on the door trying to break it down in nothing but a towel, the poor boy was yellow, Gordon had somehow made the shower in Scott’s room work for paint and not water.

“Scott, before you dry or worse stain the floors go use my shower and get the paint off.” Jeff intervened, trying to keep a poker face so his son would not see him laugh. He saw the rage in Scott’s eyes but knew that once he had calmed down Gordon would be out of danger as Scott looked ready to murder him. He waited till he heard the shower start, then he knocked on Gordon’s door and waited, hearing no reply, thinking he was in bed still he opened the door and found a surprisingly clean room very much not what anyone expected from the young aquanaut, who lived like a slob, he went to the desk to ponder where his son would be, coming up blank he asked John if he had seen Gordon who aside from Scott and Brains was the only one who would be awake enough to think rationally without the use of coffee. “He should be on the island still, he pranked Scott, being a canary is not Scott’s idea of funny.”

“But funny for everyone else.” John laughed, EOS had shown him the scene outside Gordon’s room just moments ago, he did look like a canary, he had plan’s to alter the footage so he could give it to Scott to try to calm him down. “His watch is in his room?”

“He isn’t there. I already checked. Could you take a photo of his room too?” Jeff asked, John wondered why till he saw the state it was in. he was shocked, even when mum was around the only room that was like this was John’s. Something caught his eye on the bookshelf, and it made John explode.

“I am going to kill that Squid. He moved my stuff into his room!” John hissed, Virgil, who had been woken by Scott paled and walked backwards out of the room. John only ever hissed when he was truly mad.

“We will move your stuff back after we find Gordon.” Jeff said, he saw Virgil out of the corner of his eye and saw the frantic waving. ‘No … Gordon... You… Dead.’ What did Virgil mean by that suddenly he heard John hiss again, he was madder now and cancelled the call. Virgil raced to Johns portrait and slammed a hidden button. A shrill alarm went off and then the entire building seemed to shake with everyone running into the room. Jeff was wondering what was going on. Alan and Grandma came running in, Scott followed dripping water soap and shampoo everywhere, even Brains and Kayo were pale.

“I did not do it I swear, I don’t want to die again?” Alan squeaked, he was green now, and looked like he was about to either throw up or pass out.

“Not you, Gordon … and Dad.” Virgil explained, his voice was barely audible but at the same time it was loud because it was so quiet.

“What did I do? Gordon pranked him by moving all his stuff.” Jeff explained, he must have missed something in the 8 years he had been gone, John never got this reaction when he got mad before.

“Then you said that we would move it all back.” Virgil said, he was shaking like a leaf now. “We wait till the initial rage is over before we think about even offering to help.”

“I agree with Virgil son,” Sally said patting his arm. “I had only ever seen him this mad when he had gone into 5 soon after you disappeared, Gordon and Alan had snuck on board and released stink bombs everywhere. Go somewhere, will message you when he gives up.”

“How bad could he be?” Jeff questioned.

“Gordon’s hydrofoil nightmare is like a puppies, kitten and rainbows kid’s dream compared to what he did. Does that answer your question?” Scott said coming over to Alan and picking up the kid, who was a whimpering mess, for a 19-year-old.

“Really?” Jeff queried, something seemed wrong here but their reaction where too genuine.

“Really, mum wasn’t kidding when she said that red head’s make the worst enemies to get flaming mad.” Scott said, he was shaking too.

“Where has Gordon gone then and why leave his watch behind?” Jeff asked, Kayo had suddenly clicked her fingers with the realization that Gordon could only be in one place.

“He is in his deep-water cave under the island.” Kayo said, Brains ran to Gordon’s chute hit another hidden button and came out with a deep-water suit and tank.  
“Get changed and follow the map on the screen. We will tell you when it is safe.”

“Okay,” Jeff said, no one was laughing at this and he was starting to get scared but put the gear on and went in the water. It took Jeff almost 30 minutes to find his second youngest. “Squid can I ask why is everyone scared of John it was like everyone was terrified of him?”

“I don’t know, I just made my room a mirror image of his I didn’t touch anything I swear.” Gordon said, he helped his dad into the cave that was an air pocket, though it might be linked to the old cave system. Gordon had found it with Penny a few months ago. “I came down here to avoid Scott, not John.”

“He is mad because you touched his things.” Jeff explained, he was not really getting a straight answer from anyone. “I said that once we found you, we would put everything back the way it was before it was moved.”

“Was he hissing?” Gordon whispered, even in the dim light that Gordon and Jeff had he was pale.

“Yeah then he hissed after I spoke again.” Jeff stated, he was going to say more but Gordon was now rocking and holding his knees to his cheek, like he did when he had a nightmare about his accident. He thought that it was not going to last as long as it seemed to be, but what he did not know was that they were planning a party for him and that this entire fear of John was all an act. It had taken them all month to get the acting right, Alan was racing off to 3 to fly to Mars to pick up Lee Taylor and bring him to Earth for a long weekend, though the prank on Scott was unplanned. After what seemed like a few days in the dark they were finally contacted saying John was back in 5. “Finally think you can swim Squid?”

“Think so.” Gordon whimpered, they soon had all their gear back on and was swimming to the surface. Once they arrived it was pitched black and moonless, every light was off, which seemed strange, but Jeff ignored it and was soon helping Gordon with his tanks which they were placing inside the hangar till tomorrow. They took the stairs and tried to not make a noise thinking that the others were now asleep.

“SURPRISE!!!!”

“What?” Jeff said, the minute they had entered the lounge the lights were turned on revealing everyone was gathered around, with streamers, hats and balloons everywhere. Jeff had completely forgot it was his birthday today.

“Happy birthday Jeff!” Lee called out to him. “Aaron and Sven came to pick me up for your birthday party.”

“I think it is official, we finally surprised Dad.” John said, Jeff was in shock especially when Gordon and John wrapped an arm around each other and fell back in the chair laughing. “Did you really think that I would be scarier than the hydrofoil accident?”

“Honestly no, but you were all so terrified and Gordon was almost catatonic down there I was having doubts. I was thinking John had actually murdered someone.” Jeff explained, Virgil and Alan were laughing too, they were tearing up with all the laughing. “How were you able to looks so terrified, you were never that good at acting.”

“Thank Gordon, for that he is the acting champion, and Grandma’s veg stew.” Alan explained, he looked green thinking of it. Everyone who had tried it grimaced too. Nothing good came from eating her food. “The only thing that wasn’t planned was the paint.”

“I had to think of a way for Dad to go into my room and want John to take a photo, I am never doing that again, way too many laundry loads and lifting of garbage.” Gordon winced; he arms were still killing him. Plus, Grandma had not helped by telling him she was not going to do any of his clothes. Maybe next time you will not leave your laundry in there for a month.

“Did we really surprise you Dad?” Scott asked, Jeff was now sitting down with his eyes closed, they could not read his face at all.

“You did, when did you plan this? It must have taken months?” Jeff enquired.

“The minute we found out you were alive. Scott thought of the party, Virgil knew who to invite, Grandma, Brains and Kayo oversaw the decorations, I oversaw the food.” Alan explained, then as he was about to grab a piece of cake John and Gordon stopped him. “Sorry, John and Gordon were in charge of the distraction and I also forgot you get the first slice Dad.”

“Thank you all for a wonderful surprise birthday, I wish that your mum could have seen this. She never could have pulled it off though she did try every year.” Jeff said he was smiling at all that they had done for him but privately he thought I will let them think that they tricked me Lucy, I don’t mind the present and they did go all out for trying to get me away so they could be ready. I am proud of them and I know you are too. Too bad the company that they ordered the telescope from called the house phone while they were away on a rescue to confirm the order was ready to be picked up. I just let it go to the answering machine. I am also the King of Acting too Grandma’s cooking was a godsend, poor Alan though.


End file.
